The Prism
The object was mysterious in its mere appearance and atmospheric existence. It was prism-like in structure and golden. The glow was blinding, yet it appeared light to the touch; angelic but at the same time, dangerous. The Prism is commonly referred to as Nuggets Dolohov's Prism which he has possessed from a young age. However, there were revealed to be more Prisms in existence, most notably The Master Prism which was created in the fourth Darkness Not Light story. The Prism opens at the top third of its structure and usually contains a mystical stone or jewell. In Dolohov's Prism it is an blue emerald. The Prism is a superweapon that, when opened, consumes its user and turns weaknesses into strengths as well as granting the user heightened knowledge and limited insight to a subjective future. In Dolohov's case, he becomes physically stronger and more violent in contrast to his usual diplomatic and laidback self. Under its influence, Dolohov impulsively commits murder and destruction without remorse. Dolohov's Prism was destroyed in Darkness Not Light 4, which Dolohov replaced with the Master Prism. The Initial Experiment In 1973 a superweapon project was started with the intention of making Britain a world superpower again. With the backdrop of the Cold War, the then-British government teamed up with the Ministry of Magic and several private businessmen to co-fund the project.The team was led by Commander Parak, who had designed the Prism using dark arts and technology. The budget totalled millions of pounds but the creation of the Prisms was one of the worst events in post-war British history. Orphans and unwanted children were the test subjects, including Nuggets Dolohov whose father was partly funding the project. Only two test subjects survived. The first was Dolohov who showed an innate resistance to the Prism's destructive effects. Dolohov's father eventually pulled out of the project when he discovered the death count. It did not stop him taking the Prism used on Dolohov in an attempt to understand it. This would become the triangular Prism. The other survivor was an Irish orphan who was driven to an insane bloodlust. He stole a Prism, murdered several scientists and destroyed the facility before disappearing from the country. After that, the government closed down the classified project and destroyed all information relating to it. Commander Parak's Second Attempt Parak attempted to restart his Prism experimentations during the mid-1980s. Believing he understood the effects, he sourced funding from the government for a second time. But the government refused, leaving Parak to find private funding. Marcelo Loiacono supplied most of the funding, even bringing in his two daughters Gina Loiacono and Isabella Riddle, desperate to give them powers beyond wizardry. An ancestral Lord Voldemort also persuaded the Death Eaters to volenteer his daughter Kaleina Riddle towards the experiment for similar reasons as Marcelo. However, this project also met disastrious consequences. Gina Loiacono was killed under the Prism's effect. Marcelo and Tatanya's love-child Isabella was more resistant. Because Gina was Marcelo's daughter with his current wife (who was unaware of the experimentations), Marcelo took Isabella, Marcelo put a spell upon his family and their friends, subconsciously forcing them to believe Isabella was Gina Loiacono. Meanwhile, Kaleina was able to avoid death, but only because the Prism she had (later called the Scarlet Prism) had developed some kind of conscience and refused to destroy its user. However, Kaleina was affected by its effects and later became prone to bouts of insanity. After this latest failure, Parak killed anybody related to the project (apart from his good friends Tatanya and Marcelo) so nobody could reveal that he was behind the failed Prism experiments. He would later work on them from home and after Nuggets Dolohov entrusted him to adopt Demetrius Dolohov, Parak found a new test subject. However, he was careful not to kill Demetrius, introducing him to the Red Prism over a period of time. He ensured Nuggets Dolohov was not able to check upon the process of Demetrius by influencing Dolohov's Prism until Dolohov manage to bend his Prism completely to his will. Darkness Not Light 4 During the events of Darkness Not Light 4, Commander Parak had finally managed to mass-produce the Prisms in a variety of colours. Proven to be safer but more advanced, the Prisms would gift the user the abilities of shape-shifting, power absorption, command of the Elementals, telekineses and numerous other abilities taken from characters such as Tatanya Riddle, Isabella Riddle and Demetrius Dolohov. Through these Prisms, Parak could subconsciously control whoever used them to his own agenda. After black-mailing Dolohov to join him, Parak unleashed a plan whereby all the Elementals of the country were to be relocated to an island off England to live in supposed harmony away from the racist humans. However, Parak intended to launch a nuclear missile to destroy the island and its inhabitants, wiping out the country's Elemental race to strengthen his Prism-using army. However, Dolohov and Isabella Riddle stopped Parak from doing this, despite the Prism maker using the Master Prism, the most progressive and powerful Prism ever created. In the process of this battle, Isabella and Kaleina learnt of their ties to the development of the Prisms. Parak killed Isabella which unleashed a mad Dolohov to destroy Parak and his Prisms. Dolohov's original Prism was ruined in the process, leading Dolohov to steal the damaged Master Prism, intending to repair it so it could submit to his will and elevate him to a demi-God status so he could resurrect those he cared about.